Phineas and Ferb - Bullet
by PhineasFlynnLover
Summary: Phineas is 16 in this and He Attempts Suicide, The Song is "Bullet" By Hollywood Undead, I Don't Own PnF Or the Song and One OC Named Draco Whom Doesnt Belong to me


Phineas Was Sitting On The Couch, Surrounded By Almost Empty Bottles Of Pills, Knifes, and a Bottle Of Gin. He Usually Didn't Drink At the moment, he was writing things down on paper. He had been left home alone for a couple hours. He Was writing a note for his family. He Had Made it in song form, He always liked to make songs.

My legs are dangling off the edge,

The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,

I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

My legs are dangling off the edge,

A stomach full of pills didn't work again,

I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

Phineas' hand was shaking, as he took another pill. He Started to tear up.

Gone too far and yeah I'm gone again,

It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends,

I'm sitting on the edge with my 2 best friends,

Ones a bottle of pills, ones a bottle of gin,

I'm 20 stories up, yeah I'm up at the top,

I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off,

Asphalt to me has never looked so soft,

I bet my momma found my letter, now shes calling the cops,

I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,

'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance,

Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,

'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is,

I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife,

But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice,

I never bought a suit before in my life,

But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice.

Phineas Looked at his knife, took it in his left hand, and used it to cut his wrist, over the paper, showing blood splotches. His Breathing Increased, as he took the pen back into his hand.

So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.

My legs are dangling off the edge,

The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,

I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,

My legs are dangling off the edge,

A stomach full of pills didn't work again,

I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

Phineas was crying by now, he didn't want to lave his family like this, he felt like he was abandoning them. His Oldest Brother had lost many people and to loose his little brother would hurt him to much. His Older Brother, And Husband had told Phineas he'd end himself If he killed himself. And His Dad, loosing his baby boy, would feel like he failed as a father. Phineas didn't want to leave them, but he couldn't keep doing this. Living Like This.

We hit the sky, there goes the light, no more sun, why's it always night?

When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream,

When you can't dream, well, what's life mean?

We feel a little pity, but don't empathize

The old are getting older, watch a young man die,

A Mother and a Son and someone you know, smile at each other and realize you don't,

You don't know what happened to that kid you raised,

What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay?

I didn't know 'cause you didn't say,

Now Momma feels guilt, yeah Momma feels pain,

When you were young, you never thought you'd die,

Found that you could but too scared to try,

You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye,

Climb to the roof to see if you could fly.

The Teenager Started Writing faster, wanting to finish fast.

So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.

My legs are dangling off the edge,

The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,

I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,

My legs are dangling off the edge,

A stomach full of pills didn't work again,

I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,

Like a bird so high,

Oh I might just try,

I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,

Like a bird so high,

Oh I might just try,

Oh I might just try.

~Guys I Love You All, Please Don't think that this was your fault. It's just gotten to hard, Draco, I Love You So Much, You're Strong, You Can Get Over This, You Take Care Of Dad, And Ferb….Oh Yeah, And Perry, Ya'll Tell Him I Love Him…Ferb, Please Don't Hurt Yourself Over this, Go Find Someone Else ,I'm Sure You'll Find another Person, You Deserved Better than Me, Having to deal with me. I Love You So Much Ferb. I Do….And Dad, You Didn't Fail As a Father, You Did Great, And I Love and Thank You For That. Thanks For Dealing With Me. I Love You All So Much….Bye - Phin~

With That, Phineas Took 3 More Pills, And Took His Knife, Slitting his wrist several by the second, And when he was done, he Laid on the couch, not being able to hold himself up anymore, and Closed his eyes, His Fast and heavy breathing Slowing, But Not entirely.

Several Minutes later, Both Of his Brother's Came Home, and when they opened the door they saw Phineas laying on the couch, he looked asleep. They Would have thought that if there hadn't have been blood on his arms, and pill bottles scattered about. Draco Hurriedly Call an ambulance while Ferb was reading the note, sobbing hysterically, Neither of them could comprehend what was happening. After Calling the Ambulance, Draco Called Their Father at work, Telling him to meet them at the hospital.

The ambulance arrived within minutes, and Loaded Phineas into the ambulance, and they allowed Draco and Ferb to get in the back as well. The doctors were trying to keep Phineas from bleeding to death, and the rest of the trip was Silence.

With the arrival to the hospital the rushed Phineas to a room, they were trying to stop the bleeding, after they stopped the bleeding, they pumped out his stomach to remove the remaining pills. Once they were done, thy had Phineas attached to a few machines, his breathing still faint, but there.

Draco came into the room and looked at his little brother in the hospital bed, he looked like he was in a peaceful sleep. He Pulled up a chair next to The bed and sat in it. He Ran his hand through his brothers Shaggy Red-Hair.

"Phineas….." he whispered. "Oh, Phin…Why Did You Do this?"

The door creaked open and Ferb Peek in, and slowly and shyly Walked in, Looked at the heart monitor, and went to ide Of Phineas, Looking at his Face, He Didn't Say a word and Caressed his brother and lovers Cheek.

After A good 20 minutes of silence, Phineas Slowly, But Surly, Opened His Eyes. When He saw His Brothers, he was Confused "Where am I?' he thought "Did it not work?" His brothers Weakly smiled at him and Draco Quickly Took him into a hug, Whispering in his ear "Oh Phin…My Little Brother…You're awake….Tell me…Tell me why you did this to yourself…You Really Scared Us…" Draco was almost Crying, and Noticing that made Phineas Feel horrible. Draco Stopped Hugging Him, And aloowed Phineas to speak. "Well…" He started, with a shaky Voice, "I Couldn't Take It Anymore, All the Stress, Being Made Fun Of so Harshly For Who I Am, what I Look Like, and Being Bullied For Who I Choose To be with the rest of my life, and it bothered me, Hating my appearance, Hating myself, I Just Couldn't. I Was Easier To Just Do This. I Knew You all Would Be Upset….But You Guys are strong and I figured you'd be over it in a week or so…." With that Both Draco and Ferb Hugged Phineas Tightly "Phineas Please We couldn't Be Able to live without you,.." Ferb Whispered, Kissing His Cheek. "Phin, You're Special to us, and our family would fall apart without you. You Need to Stay, You're So Young, And You Have A Whole Life To Live…." Draco Said, Stroking Phin's Head, and Phineas Sighed, Not Saying Anything, and He Went Back To Sleep.

He Got To Go Home 3 Days Later But Was Advised To Be Watched Over At Almost All Times, and Encouraged to go to a teenage group therapy group 2 times a week, until he became Mentally and Emotionally Stable.

((Should I Make a Squeal to this? :/ and the Song at the beggining Is "Bullet" By Hollywood undead ))


End file.
